


Rings

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Promises, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Saying yes was truly the best thing you could've ever done.





	Rings

“Peyton, what are you doing?” Billie asked as she approached her best friend. After over a decade of being friends, Billie had gotten pretty used to Peyton’s weirder tendencies. However, she’d never seen her best friend sitting in a cheap, greasy diner staring at three very expensive diamond rings like they had been torturing her forever. “What are these for?” 

“(Y/n),” Peyton answered and Billie gave her an excited smile. “But I don’t know if it’s too soon. I mean, yeah, we’ve kind of been on and off since we came to America, but we haven’t lasted more than 6 months at a time.” 

“Even when you’re technically broken up, you’re practically a couple. I mean, when you’re away from her you mope around and I’ve heard from Rhea that she does the same when you’re not with her. You guys are in love, but maybe you can give her the rings one at a time. One can be like a promise ring, one can be an engagement ring when you feel ready for that step, and the last one can be like an anniversary ring or something when you finally make it that full year,” Billie said and Peyton nodded, liking Billie’s idea. “I’d give her the smaller one as the first one, just so you don’t scare her away immediately.” 

“Good idea,” Peyton said and Billie inspected the rings for herself. “So, how are things with Ripley?” 

“The sex is great Peyton,” Billie said and Peyton gave her a look. “I know, I know, not what you asked. It’s kind of difficult to figure out where things are going with Rhea when we don’t really know how to have a simple conversation. The other day we met up for coffee and it was amazing, but once I got my courage up to ask her where things were headed or what we were, she distracted me. I honestly, don’t know if it’s on purpose anymore or not, but it’s getting ridiculous.” 

“Enjoy what you’ve got I guess,” Peyton said and Billie nodded. “It’s what you told me when things got confusing with (Y/n).” 

“And now we’re sitting in a sketchy diner with a plate of fries and three diamond rings,” Billie said with a chuckle and Peyton shrugged. “Hopefully you’ve both got your shit figured out by now.” 

“Hopefully.”

* * *

“Peyton, why are we sitting on a beach at 2:45 in the morning?” you asked as you sat there with Peyton. She had called you around 9:30 to meet her at 11 at a nearby beach and the two of you had been sitting there since 11, just waiting for something. She seemed kind of nervous, which you didn’t like at all. Peyton had been your on-again-off-again girlfriend for years, but for all of your time spent together, your longest spell, also your current one, had lasted 8 months. 

“It’s a surprise,” Peyton said, leaning in and kissing you softly. You couldn’t question Peyton now, but you were a little annoyed that you weren’t getting your much needed rest. “Hopefully you like it or else I’ll feel like an asshole.” 

“I’m tired, how much more waiting do I have to do?” you asked and Peyton looked at her watch and smiled. 

“Not too much longer,” Peyton said excitedly. “So, um, can I ask you some things? It won’t change what I’m gonna do, but it’ll make me feel a little better about it, hopefully.” 

“Go ahead, I’m tired enough you’ll get brutally honest answers tonight,” you yawned and rested your head against her shoulder. 

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Peyton asked and you nodded. “Do you remember when I told you that I loved you?” 

“Of course,” you said and Peyton smiled. “It scared the shit out of me, but it’s been one of the best moments of my life.” 

“Do you remember when you fell in love with me?” Peyton asked and you nodded. “Can you tell me please? I think it’s my favorite story to hear.” 

“Well, it was like 3 years ago. We’d been broken up for almost a full year when you just strolled into the bar with Billie and insisted that I go with you to the carnival. I wanted to say no, but you were wearing those black jean shorts that make my brain go fuzzy and a tank top, so I would’ve done anything you asked me in that moment honestly,” you started to tell the story and there was something in Peyton’s eyes that made you feel warm and safe. “So, you pick me up from work with something cooler to change into and we go to the carnival together. The entire time, you’re right by my side and smiling every single time I look at you. Well, we go on the ferris wheel even though I’m not a fan of heights and every time I was getting nervous you’d tell me it was okay and kiss my cheek. The way you made me feel was different than how anybody else had before and that was when I knew that I was and will always be in love with you.” 

“You know, one day you’ll be telling our kids that story,” Peyton said and you raised an eyebrow at her. You’d never gotten to the point in a relationship where kids were on the table, but you liked the idea of raising a child or two together. “Although, I think I’ll have a better story to tell them.” 

“Oh really?” Peyton nodded, leaning in and kissing you softly. “What would that be?” 

“The story of our unbreakable promise,” Peyton said, pulling a little box out of her pocket. “It’s not an engagement ring, we’re not there yet, but it’s a promise ring. I get that it’d cheesy and what teenagers do, but we don’t always have the best record of sticking together and this ring is a promise that I’ll always be by your side whenever you need me. This is a promise that you’ll always have my heart, even when you break it. This is a promise that you’re my number one and I’d do anything for you. Most importantly though, it’s a promise that one day we’ll make it to the rings that really count. So, what do you say?” 

“Of course,” you said, practically jumping onto her. You kissed her softly and Peyton backed off after a couple of seconds to slide the ring onto your finger. “This is gorgeous and looks like it’d pay my rent for a year.” 

“Let’s get home, you have to be in at 11 tomorrow and it’s after 3 in the morning,” Peyton said, jumping onto her feet. The two of you walked to her car and once you were buckled up, her phone began to ring, Billie’s contact photo taking over her screen. “Brace yourself, she’ll start screaming once she sees us.”

* * *

“It means a lot to her that you came tonight,” Billie said as the hair and makeup girl touched up her hair. “So, one whole year.” 

“Yep, we finally did it,” you said, staring at the promise ring. 

“Any special plans?” Billie asked and you shrugged. “Come on, I don’t know you like I know Peyton, but I know that this is a big deal for both of you.” 

“Yeah it is, but Peyton requested that I let her do everything tonight,” you said, rolling your eyes. “I’m not scared though, she’s been the literal sweetest thing since she gave me the ring and when she’s not being sweet…” 

“I get it. She tells me everything you know,” Billie said and Peyton walked into the dressing room, Rhea and Natalya hot on her trail. “Ladies, nice to see you.” 

“Don’t you look adorable,” Natalya said, pinching your cheeks. “It’s been too long since you came to visit the Raw girls.” 

“Sorry, somebody likes to monopolize my time,” you said and Peyton sat down on your lap. “You’re gonna do amazing. Kick ass out there baby.” 

“You know I will,” Peyton said, nipping at your neck. 

“There’s a perfectly good hotel room for you to be doing that at if you can wait like an hour,” Billie said and Peyton raised an eyebrow at her, assuming they’d be sharing a room tonight if she didn’t stay over at your apartment. “I believe I got a better invitation for tonight.” 

“That you do,” Rhea said, glancing over at Billie. Natalya rolled her eyes and mumbled something before giving you a quick hug and leaving the dressing room. “So, you have everything all figured out right?” 

“That I do. If you wouldn’t mind escorting my lady to her seat now?” Peyton asked and Rhea took you out to the reserved seat that Peyton arranged for you to have for tonight. “Does she know?” 

“Doubt it, but let’s hope this doesn’t backfire,” Billie said, knowing that you were shy and public things didn’t always go well with you. “I mean, make sure she doesn’t feel pressured to come along with you just because there’s a camera and thousands of people watching her.” 

“Hopefully we don’t get in too much trouble with the authority,” Peyton said, knowing that was also a concern for tonight. It marked your one year anniversary and Peyton had planned to come out with your relationship now that you were serious and ask you to come with her on her WWE journeys. The two of you had talked about it and you had said that it would be cool to do that, but it’d be a lot of work and there would be a lot to get used to. However, your YouTube channel was starting to get popular and you’d become friends with quite a few people in your girlfriend’s line of work. It would also be the first step in starting your own family, which you were extremely excited for. 

Back in the stands, you were sitting anxiously next to Rhea. Things with Peyton had been going very well, but nobody except for your friends really knew about anything. While you didn’t necessarily mind it being that way, Peyton was conflicted about it. She’d call and ask about whether or not you wanted to, but it always ended with her arguing with herself while you tried to keep the peace over the phone. Rhea seemed excited about something, but she wouldn’t tell you, so you just decided to drop it and hope that it wouldn’t draw too much attention to you if Billie did something on camera. 

“So, one year eh?” Billie asked and you nodded. “Pretty big milestone if I’ve heard right.” 

“You could say that,” you said with a small smile. “What is it officially with Billie now?” 

“We’re hitting that official three month mark, but it’s really closer to seven months,” Rhea said and you knew that she’d been counting things longer than Billie assumed. Neither of them had really realized that they were into each other, but luckily they’d pulled their heads out of their asses fairly easily. “Here comes your girl.” 

“I know,” you said, watching as Peyton made her way to the ring with Billie. It was an interesting match against Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose, which had you had on your toes the entire time. You knew that it was scripted, but you also knew that as fake as it was, the bruises that Peyton would have from taking bumps and hits were not. Billie tagged Peyton in to finish up the match at the end and you watched as she gracefully got Mandy to submit to her. When it was over, she jumped out of the ring and walked over to where you were sitting. “Whatcha doing Peyton?” 

“Give me a mic!” Peyton yelled out and somebody immediately brought it over to her. “Come on, into the ring you go.” 

“Peyton, what’s going on?” you whispered in her ear and she just gave you a reassuring smile. It didn’t really help you, but you let her do her thing, hoping that it wouldn’t get crazy. 

“Alright, so there’s been some speculation about me dating somebody. A lot of people have their guesses, but you’ve literally all been wrong. This is the woman I’m in love with, the mystery guy as many of you have been guessing at. It’s been one hell of a journey with you and I wouldn’t change any of it, good or bad,” Peyton said, pulling a ring out of her top. “One year ago today, I asked you to give me another chance and you said yes. A few months ago, I gave you a ring to symbolize my promise to always love you, and right now I’m giving you a ring celebrate our first of many years of loving each other.” 

“You scared the shit out of me for a moment,” you said, leaning in to kiss her as she put the second ring on your finger. “I’d ask you not to do it again, but I know you so will.”

* * *

 

“Everything’s perfect,” Peyton said, clapping her hands together as she looked at everything behind her on the roof of your apartment building. “Billie, where is she?” 

“Charlotte’s bringing her. They went shopping and Rhea said that (Y/n) is already in a good mood,” Billie informed her and Peyton smoothed over her dress. “They’re in the building now, I’m gonna get going. Good luck and call me.” 

“I will,” Peyton said as Billie left her on the roof. Tonight was the first night of the rest of Peyton’s life with you, at least it would be if you accepted her marriage proposal and agreed to come on the road with her. 

“Charlotte, I don’t understand why we’re up here,” you said as Charlotte pushed the door open for you. Peyton stood straighter once she heard your voice and there was a nervous smile on her face when Charlotte just left you with her. “Okay, don’t say bye then.” 

“Come, sit down. I got us your favorite,” Peyton said, pointing at the table. Peyton revealed your plates and you saw greasy carnival food on them. You chuckled at her, but took a seat and prepared yourself to start eating. “How’s half of the hottest couple in the WWE?” 

“I’m not in the WWE,” you said and Peyton gave you a look. “What?” 

“Well, we’re still the hottest couple,” Peyton said and you rolled your eyes. “So, I realize that I kind of sprung this on you, but there’s a reason we’re here I promise.” 

“Good, because it’s really cold out here,” you said and Peyton put her jacket over your shoulders. “Such a gentlewoman.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of being anything else with you babe,” Peyton said, leaning forward. The two of you ate dinner, joking here and there. Everything was lighthearted and fun, which was why when she slid the ring over to you, it was shocking. Marriage had been something that was briefly mentioned, but you knew it was the first big step to starting a family together and Peyton had mentioned having a life with you several times recently. 

“Peyton?” you asked, staring at the ring box. “Is this going to be about what I think it is?” 

“I love you (Y/n), have for a really long time. You’ve been supportive of my career and amazing when I’ve had to be away. Well, with this ring I’m offering three things,” Peyton started, taking a deep breath. “The first is obvious, marriage. The second is the beginning of a family for us. The third is you coming with me when I travel. You don’t have to take all three things, but it’d be kind of nice if you did. I love you so much and I hate being away from you, it makes me feel like shit. You don’t have to agree to all of it right away or at all, but the idea is that eventually we’ll get to settle down and be wifeys together. So, (Y/n), will you marry me?” 

“Yes to all of it,” you said and Peyton looked surprised. You leaned in and kissed her passionately, tears starting to fall from both of your eyes. “I’ll follow you anywhere Peyton, just say the word.” 

“We’re gonna get married,” Peyton said, her voice higher than normal. “Billie’s expecting me to call her at some point. I think she can wait a few hours, we have a pretty big celebration to get through first.” 

“Minx,” you said as Peyton picked you up and carried you down to your apartment.

* * *

 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Peyton said, nudging you with her elbow. You looked up from the gold band on your ring finger and at her, a goofy grin plastered on your face. “What are you thinking about?” 

“You’ve kept all your promises so far,” you said, leaning in to kiss Peyton. “We stuck it out and now we’re getting to spend the rest of our lives together.” 

“All three of us,” Peyton said with a wide grin. 

“As excited as we are for this baby, I think Billie might have us beat,” you said, your hand resting over Peyton’s stomach. “You’ve got the most badass mommy in the word little one.” 

“Mommies,” Peyton corrected and you gave her a smile. “This is half yours too you know, even if I did decide to do the heavy lifting.” 

“Do you think our child will have an Australian accent?” you asked and Peyton nodded. 

“Billie and Rhea are the godmothers, I’ll be spending all of my time with them, there’s no way that they won’t have an accent,” Peyton said with a chuckle and you sighed. “Does that bother you Mrs. McIntosh?” 

“Not in the slightest Mrs. McIntosh,” you said, pulling her in for a kiss. “Let’s just enjoy this honeymoon together.” 

“Wouldn’t want to do anything else right now,” Peyton said, pulling you in for a kiss. “God, we’re married now.” 

“Yeah,” you said dreamily, staring softly at Peyton.


End file.
